This invention relates to a fuel injected engine and more particularly to an induction system for such an engine that effectively silences any injection noises emanating from the fuel injectors.
The use fuel injectors for internal combustion engines is well known. Many forms of popular type of fuel injectors are electrically operated and include an electrical solenoid which, when energized, will open or close an injection valve so as to achieve the fuel injection. Although these arrangements are particularly useful, this type of injector does have a certain amount of noise associated with it. The rapid opening and closing of the injection valve can give a clicking or knocking type sound which may be particularly objectionable.
These problems are particularly acute in conjunction with motorcycles wherein the engine is exposed and very little silencing material is positioned between the engine and the operator.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved air intake system and fuel injection system for an internal combustion engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an air intake system for a fuel injected internal combustion engine wherein the intake system is disposed so as to silence any noises emanating from the injector.